deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman
Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Doctor Eggman , is an obese scientist with an IQ of 300; he has a dream of dominating the world. Eggman's constant plots to create his Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, his arch-enemy, and Sonic's friends. In childhood, the young Ivo Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, and believed him to be a great man, who had done his best to help mankind and was unfairly executed. From this, the young Ivo likely viewed the government as corrupt, and in any case, decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps to become a scientist. But somewhere along the line, he became obsessed with the idea of a world under his rule, and using his unmatched mechanical genius, began his plans. Long before the first Sonic game, Eggman met the hedgehog, and the two became instant rivals. Over the years, he created several deadly creations, and, realizing the hedgehog's determination was as fierce as his own in overcoming them, gained a respect for his adversary. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, he was led on an adventure that would show him that his grandfather was perhaps not as innocent as he had thought. Usually Eggman will try to side with a really poweful being, but it will always end in betrayal. Recently, his plans have been increasingly hindered by outside forces, but this has given him chances to show his hatred of things that would threaten the entire human race, and consequently threaten his plans. Eggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Sonic and his friends. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots he's created. Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Eggmobile with skill rivaling that of Tails. Eggman has also shown some considerable physical strength. This is hinted in Sonic Rider, where Eggman could break stone pillars and even statues with just as much ease as Knuckles or Storm, and in Sonic X where he is shown smashing metalic equipment with brute force. Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; this is seen in many of the 16-bit era games, where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him; despite his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis (one time he outran a speeding truck) long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. This trait of agility is carried on in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Sega Superstars Tennis. He also has a special sensor in his glasses that allows him to locate Chaos Emeralds. Jokingly, as an in-gameplay mechanic, it is also said that he is faster in running speed than Sonic himself as he always escapes his grasp in the Game Gear games. Although it has been proven, it is unknown whether he is still faster than Sonic, since he is almost always in his Egg Mobile. (Info from Sonic News Network, the Sonic Wiki) Battle vs. Doctor Wily (by Oshbosh) No battle written WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the warriors tied. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites